


Cienie, w których stoję

by Sine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: After s03e15, Also Canon Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rickyl, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, The Rest of Characters Too, Translation, dreams vs reality, polish, versatile rickyl
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine/pseuds/Sine
Summary: Po wydarzeniach w odcinku "This Sorrowful Life", Rick budzi się w szpitalu z imieniem na ustach pewnego mężczyzny, bez którego nie może żyć. Lekarz prowadzący mówi mu, iż jego ostatnie dwa lata spędzone w szpitalu były tylko snem. Od tego momentu dla Ricka rozpoczyna się długi i męczący proces ponownego przystosowania do życia w prawdziwym świecie. Mimo to nie potrafi pozbyć się obrazu przystojnego kusznika ze swych myśli, a już niedługo powoli wszystko zaczyna mówić mu, że jego sen może być jednak prawdziwy. Czy odnajdzie swojego kusznika? Czy obaj mogą liczyć na szczęśliwe zakończenie? Czy Rick będzie mógł kiedyś powiedzieć Darylowi, że jest miłością jego życia?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows Where I Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492314) by [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha). 



> **Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest!**
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Spoilery głównie dotyczą sezonu trzeciego. Fragmenty, które dzieją się w kanonicznym uniwersum są zgodne z ogólnym kanonem, ponieważ Rick jest "nieświadomym idiotą". Sporo czasu minie nim pojawią się elementy z paringu Rickyl, ale tak się stanie, obiecuję. W międzyczasie pojawi się wiele takich malutkich momentów krążących wokół nich obu.  
> To mój pierwszy taki długi fanfic i moja pierwsza taka długa forma opowiadania z tym paringiem i jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, w jakim kierunku ono zmierza. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będą mieli taką samą przyjemność z czytania tego, jak ja kiedy to pisałam. Z oczywistych powodów tytuł pochodzi z utworu zespołu Heart pod tytułem "These Dreams". Fic był betowany przez Michelle_A_Emerling, która jest świetna i bezbłędna i która pachnie fantastycznie. Pozostałe błędy są wyłącznie moją winą i prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie chciałam jej czasem słuchać.
> 
> Poniżej skrótowiec z nazwami, które Rick używa, kiedy myśli o innych ludziach z serialu/snu:  
> Blue = Daryl | Atlanta = T-Dog | Ptaszyna = Beth | Blondi = Andrea | Farmer = Hershel | Michigan = Glenn | Facet od kampera = Dale | Spitfire = Maggie
> 
> T/N: Jest to drugi fanfick, który tłumaczę, lecz jeszcze nie takich okazałych rozmiarów. Będzie, albo raczej już jest, to dla mnie wyzwanie translatorskie i mam nadzieję, że podołam. Fanfick jest niesamowicie skonstruowany pod względem fabuły i wydarzeń rozgrywających się między dwoma światami w życiu Ricka i to właśnie dlatego wybrałam go na swoje drugie tłumaczenie. A także jest to drugie opowiadanie tej samej autorki co poprzednie, którym będę się w tym czasie zajmować :) Dla zainteresowanych lekturą - będę starać się dodawać rozdziały co tydzień, mam nadzieję, że bez żadnych obsuw w nakreślonym przeze mnie terminie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowane przez [TheKirax](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKirax)  
> Konsultacje językowe: [Tiofrean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean)

Rick czekał na spacerniaku przemierzając spojrzeniem drogę, skraj lasu i wpatrując się między drzewa. Michonne wróciła wcześniej – żywa i na pierwszy rzut oka prawie niewzruszona. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek była poruszona takimi błahostkami jak strach. Powiedziała, że Daryl żył, kiedy ostatni raz go widziała, a on wierzył, że to nadal prawda. Musiał.

Kiedy Daryl pojawił się na drodze, z kuszą zwisającą z jego dłoni jakby ciężko było ją unieść, Rick został uderzony uczuciem ulgi, które przeszyło go głębiej niż do kości, głębiej niż do krwi; wprost do miejsc w jego nerwach, komórkach, synapsach, do jego nici DNA. Daryl wrócił a on poczuł, jakby świat powrócił z powrotem na swoją orbitę. Grawitacja odnalazła właściwe miejsce, więc wszystko znów było ustabilizowane.  
  
Jednak Daryl był sam a Rick wiedział co to oznacza.  
  
Otworzył mu bramę i wpuścił go. Kusznik przeszedł nienaturalnym, jak dla niego, ciężkim krokiem, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Rick szukał napięcia w postawie jego ramion, ale nie znalazł go. Był zrelaksowany, _zbyt_ zrelaksowany. Zachowywał się jak mężczyzna, który skończył się wszystkim przejmować, by nie marnować energii na trzymanie spiętych mięśni. Rick był zaskoczony, że w ogóle udało mu się wrócić. Dotknął jego ramienia wyczuwając, że śmierć trzyma się go tak mocno jakby scalała się z jego skórą.  
  
Daryl zatrzymał się. Nie obrócił się, nie spiął się ani nie odtrącił ręki Ricka. Nie odsunął się. Nadal wpatrywał się w ziemię a jego oddech był tak kontrolowany jak w najlepszym wojsku. Chciał przesunąć rękę na jego kark i sprawdzić czy i puls był tak szalenie _spokojny_ jak cała jego postawa.  
  
Rick wypowiedział imię Daryla, czując jak przesuwa się po jego języku, jakby wymawiał je naturalnie przez całe swe życie.  
  
— Przepraszam — odpowiedział cicho.  
  
— Nie potrzebuję twojej litości — głos Daryla był niski i zbyt szorstki nawet dla niego.  
  
— To nie litość, to… — odpowiedział, lecz po chwili zamilkł szukając słów, by wyjaśnić. — Po prostu chcę, abyś wiedział, że mi zależy. To wszystko.  
  
Kusznik pokiwał powoli głową nadal na niego nie patrząc.  
  
— Kiedy tam dotarłem on już się przemienił — powiedział ciszej niż szept. — A kiedy odszedłem już było po wszystkim. To wszystko, co się liczy.  
  
Rick pomyślał jak takie sytuacje nie są już odbierane jako coś niespotykanego. Te zwykłe dyskusje o tragedii, o bezsensownej śmierci czy o niszczeniu rodzin i białych oczach. Nie można powiedzieć, że to nie boli, zwłaszcza, kiedy dzieje się coś takiego jak teraz, ale to już wpisało się w scenariusz. Kwestie, które mogli wypowiedzieć wypowiadają miliony razy: _udało mu się_ i _nie, nie udało_ , _okazałeś mu łaskę_  i odpowiedź na to _oczywiście, że tak_.  
  
— Nienawidzę tego, że musiałeś to zrobić sam — powiedział Rick owijając palce wokół jego barku.  
  
— To musiałem być ja — wzruszył ramionami i pozwolił lekkiemu westchnieniu popłynąć w noc. — _Cieszę się_ , że to byłem ja.  
  
— Rozumiem — odpowiedział na to. Ponownie powtórzył imię Daryla, choć nie był pewien co chciał tym osiągnąć. Nie wiedział co miałby powiedzieć lub czy cokolwiek mógłby dodać. Chciał tylko, aby się do niego obrócił, pozwolił mu spojrzeć w swoje stalowe oczy i upewnić się, że wciąż jest w nich życie. Lecz Daryl nie zrobił niczego z tych rzeczy.  
  
Nocne owady zaczęły głośniej bzyczeć a scena zafalowała przed jego oczami. Rick jeszcze raz powtórzył imię mężczyzny, jeszcze ten jeden raz, nim się obudził.

 

* * *

 

Usta Ricka były spierzchnięte, a kończyny słabe, jakby odłączone od ciała. Otworzył oczy spodziewając się, że zobaczy nad sobą poplamiony materac z łóżka wyżej w celi, w której zamieszkał. Zamiast tego przed oczami pojawił mu się gładki, biały sufit. Był nieskazitelnie czysty tak jakby koniec świata nie miał na niego żadnego wpływu. Ostra woń dostała się do jego nosa i dzięki temu mógł stwierdzić, że w pomieszczeniu znajdują się antyseptyczne i czyszczące środki.

Usiadł na łóżku, po czym spojrzał w dół na kroplówkę podłączoną do jego ręki. Jego skóra na tle czystego prześcieradła, którym okryto jego nogi, była matowa i zwiotczała. Przede wszystkim chciał zawołać kusznika o szaroniebieskich oczach, ale kiedy otworzył usta, by wypowiedzieć jego imię zorientował się, że nie może go sobie przypomnieć. Zmarszczył brwi i przycisnął dłonie do skroni zmuszając się do odnalezienia tego imienia gdzieś w swej głowie, by móc je wykrzyczeć i przywołać swoją ostoję z powrotem do niego. Ale nic tam nie było — poza echem zgrzytliwego głosu mężczyzny i uczucia jego ramienia pod ręką.

Mężczyzna ubrany w szpitalny kitel wsunął głowę do pokoju, po czym zamarł na chwilę wyglądając na całkowicie ogłuszonego.

— Panie Grimes? — zapytał.

Rick spojrzał na niego.

— Gdzie ja jestem? Gdzie jest… — próbował znów usilnie przypomnieć sobie jego imię, ale nie mógł go złapać w swoim umyśle. Zrobił szybki przegląd imion, które pamiętał pomijając _Lori_ i _Shane’a_ , ponieważ już nie żyli. Zatrzymał się na jednym wierząc, że nadal żyje.

— Carl. Gdzie jest… Carl?

— Carl, proszę pana? — zapytał mężczyzna.

— Mój syn. Mój chłopak. Carl. Gdzie on jest? Jest w więzieniu? — pytał rozglądając się dookoła. — Czy to Woodbury?

— Um, jesteśmy w Lakeshore, a ja nazywam się Peter. Jestem tutaj pielęgniarzem.

— Lakeshore — powtórzył Rick. Nagle w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz jego babci siedzącej na bujanym krześle naprzeciwko telewizora, na którym zawsze zdawało się, że leciał program Koło Fortuny. Ciężko nazwać ten mały zbiornik wody na zewnątrz _jeziorem_ , ale Rick zawsze myślał, że mimo to wygląda pięknie w słonecznych promieniach.

— Mieszkalnictwo wspomagane w Lakeshore — odpowiedział Peter. — Wiem, że jest pan zagubiony, panie Grimes. Pozwolę sobie wezwać do pana lekarza, który wszystko wytłumaczy  i powie co się dzieje.

Doktor przybyła po kilku sekundach, niosąc ze sobą papiery i nie odrywając wzroku od Ricka, jakby nie dowierzała w to, co widzi.

— Panie Grimes, dobrze widzieć pana w stanie świadomości.

— Gdzie jestem? — znowu zapytał. Miał problem, by usiąść na łóżku, walcząc ze swoimi kończynami, które były słabe i wiotkie. — Gdzie jest Carl?

— Zadzwoniliśmy do pana żony. Jest już w drodze razem z pańskim synem — odpowiedziała. — Ja jestem Doktor Brennan i jest pan pod moją opieką tu, w Lakeshore. Pamięta pan, co się panu przydarzyło?

Rick pokręcił głową — bardziej, żeby oczyścić myśli niż żeby odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

— Ja… Ja byłem w więzieniu i ja… on też tam był. Zabił swojego brata a ja zastanawiałem się co mogę powiedzieć, by pomóc mu sobie z tym poradzić.

Doktor Brennan i Peter wymienili szybkie spojrzenia.

— Został pan postrzelony, pamięta pan?

— Postrzelony? — zapytał marszcząc czoło i zaczął przeczesywać swoje wspomnienia. Był ranny wiele razy podczas walk z Szwendaczami w czasie miesięcy wędrówek, każdego dnia myśląc o tym, aby tylko przeżyć. Ale nie był _postrzelony_ , nie od…

Mrugnął i rozejrzał się wokół. Elektryczność. Komputery. Telewizor, powieszony w rogu pomieszczenia, wyświetlał jakąś operę mydlaną z wyciszonym głosem. Popatrzył na lekarkę, na jej czyste włosy związane w kucyk. Miała lekki makijaż i biały kitel, który nie mógłby pozostać tak śnieżnobiały, gdyby był prany w rzece.

— Kurwa — szepnął i podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i objął je. Poczuł jak jego brzuch wypełnia się czymś ciężkim i _zimnym_.

— Został pan postrzelony w czasie służby — powiedziała mu lekarka. — Było to cztery miesiące temu. Lekarze w szpitalu wprowadzili pana w stan śpiączki farmakologicznej. Miał pan się obudzić kilka dni później, ale tak się nie stało.

— Nie — odpowiedział Rick. Potrząsnął głową jeszcze raz, tym razem w zaprzeczeniu. — Nie, to nie mogło tak być. Muszę do nich wrócić. Do więzienia.

— Pańska żona—

— Moja żona _nie żyje_  — warknął a jego głos poniósł się echem aż na korytarz.

— Nie — cierpliwie powtórzyła lekarka kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, którą on natychmiast z siebie zrzucił. — Jest w drodze, by się z panem zobaczyć. Właśnie odebrała waszego syna ze szkoły. Pański partner także już jedzie.

— Shane... — szepnął Rick a w jego głowie pojawił się obraz krwi i śmierci i białych oczu. — On też nie żyje. Zabiłem go.

— Nikogo pan nie zabił i nie był pan ostatnio w żadnym więzieniu. Jest tu pan od czerwca, od momentu, w którym przenieśli pana do Lakeshore, aby mógł pan zwolnić łóżko w szpitalu.

Rick ścisnął głowę ramionami.

— Czerwiec — powtórzył. — To było…  Zostałem postrzelony w maju. Więc cztery miesiące. To oznacza… — zaciął się licząc miesiące. — Wrzesień?

Doktor Brennan pokiwała głową.

— Był pan w stanie śpiączki od maja. A to, co pan pamięta o więzieniu i śmierci… to musiał być sen. Wszystko jest w porządku. Pańska żona żyje tak samo jak pański partner. Byli tu tydzień temu, by pana zobaczyć. Był tu także pański syn. Będą szczęśliwi, gdy pana zobaczą.

Rick z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując suchość w gardle.

— A Szwendacze?

Lekarka zmarszczyła brwi z zakłopotaniem.

— Możemy przynieść panu kulę, jeśli pan potrzebuje, ale sądzę, iż pańskie nogi powinny być na tyle silne, że będzie mógł pan stanąć. Potrzebna panu będzie rehabilitacja z powodu zaniku mięśni, ale zobaczymy jak będzie się pan czuł, kiedy trochę pochodzi.

Rick wyprostował nogi i położył się z powrotem na krawędzi łóżka. Wpatrywał się w sufit.

— Więc nie ma Szwendaczy. Zombie. Świat… nie skończył się.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedziała lekarka z uśmiechem. — To wszystko to tylko sen. Witamy z powrotem, panie Grimes.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił lekarce sprawdzić swoje oznaki życiowe, odruchy i siłę mięśni. Po kilku minutach wyszła i zostawiła go samego w pokoju obiecując, że przyjdzie ponownie po odwiedzinach jego najbliższych. Rick kiwnął głową, ale nie otworzył oczu, koncentrując się na oddechu, zapachu szpitalnych i porządkowych przyrządów i na buczeniu świateł nad nim, które teraz brzmiały dla niego obco.

Lori żyje. Shane żyje. Nie będzie żadnych Szwendaczy. Nigdy nie było.

Powinien się cieszyć. Jest _szczęśliwy_. To nowy start, szansa na naprawienie wszystkiego. Świat nadal się obraca jak przez wszystkie tysiąclecia. A kiedy wyjdzie, nie będzie potrzebował broni za paskiem ani noża w bucie. Carl nadal jest niewinnym dzieckiem. Do nikogo nie mierzył i nigdy nie stanął w stodole i nie powiedział Rickowi, żeby ten zabił nieuzbrojonego dzieciaka. Lori wciąż jest jego żoną a kiedy go zobaczy nie będzie na niego patrzeć z pogardą, po tym, jak powiedział jej, że zabił Shane'a. Nie chciał wracać do świata, w którym myślał, że żył. Chce żyć w świecie, gdzie zapach śmierci jest dla niego powodem do przejmowania się — nie czymś, czego nie chciałby już nigdy poczuć. To jest lepsze. Rick nie mógłby życzyć sobie czegoś innego.

Ale wtedy pomyślał o dziecku, jego córce, która już nie istnieje. O ludziach, których myślał, że zna — których myślał, że kocha. O tych obcych, którzy stali się jego rodziną. O tych wszystkich, których imion nie zapamiętał — o farmerze i jego córkach, o koreańskim dzieciaku z poważnym spojrzeniem, o krótkowłosej kobiecie, która zaszła tak daleko. O cichym mężczyźnie z kuszą — jedynemu, któremu by zawierzył wszystkie te życia. Tego, którego stała obecność, jest tak okrutnym brakiem w tym sterylnym pokoju. Myślał o nich wszystkich, przypominał sobie ich twarze w myślach a poczucie żalu przepłynęło przez jego skórę i zagnieździło się w jego żyłach.

 

* * *

 

Shane wszedł do pokoju jako pierwszy, zrywając się od drzwi jak woda uwolniona z zapory. A Rick, w sekundzie kiedy go zobaczył, prawie stracił rozum. Gorące łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu, których nie chciał zamknąć. Shane oparł się o szpitalne łóżko i przycisnął wargi do jego czoła, przygarniając go do siebie i szepcząc _bracie, bracie,_ w jego włosy. A Rick tak mocno stęsknił się za nim i nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać uczepił się go kurczowo zaciskając ręce na koszulce Shane’a. Miał gdzieś jak mogą teraz wyglądać dla przechodniów, ponieważ Shane wiedział co miał na myśli i czego nie miał i co się dzieje i co się nie dzieje. Koniec z tymi bzdurami. Bez złości, bez osądzania, bez zazdrości, tylko czysta radość z faktu, że obaj żyją i, że nadal mają siebie. Są wciąż najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Są nadal braćmi.

Rick przyłożył usta do jego ucha i wylał z siebie wszystko mówiąc, że jest mu przykro, i że kocha go, i że już nigdy nie chce znów z nim walczyć. Nadal mogą być braćmi i mogą przejść obok wszystkiego i kocha go, kocha go, kocha go.

— Ja ciebie też kocham, spokojnie — odpowiedział Shane podciągając nosem i odsuwając się od Ricka. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i odgarnął włosy z jego czoła. — Myślałem, że już cię utraciłem.

Rick miał łzy w oczach i na policzkach. Był pewien, że nadal płyną, ale nie miał siły, by się tym teraz przejmować.

— Śniłem w czasie śpiączki — powiedział łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Shanem. — Śniłem, że byłeś martwy. Musiałem cię zabić. Nie chciałem, ale musiałem. Rozumiesz, prawda? Musiałem.

— Rick, w porządku, wszystko gra — powiedział mu Shane i złapał jego rękę ściskając ją mocno nim ją wypuścił z powrotem. — To był sen. Żyję. Nikt nikogo nie zabił. Wszystko jest jak było.

Rick otarł łzy ze swoich policzków. Spojrzał na pierś Shane’a. Zbyt wyraźnie pamiętał jakie to uczucie, kiedy wbijał mu tam nóż. Nie było prosto. Nie żeby myślał, że będzie. Inaczej byłoby z kulą. Walczyły z nim jego żebra, jego serce próbowało odrzucić od siebie nóż. Mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół metalu wypychając go z siebie. Rick musiał pchnąć, wcisnąć, z całą _siłą_ nóż w jego serce. Musiał zrobić to z impetem. Chciał tak zrobić.

Nagle jego ręka znalazła się na piersi Shane’a, zanim mógł się zatrzymać.

— Kurwa, dźgnąłem cię, bracie — szepnął. — Nienawidzę tego, że to zrobiłem.

Shane położył dłoń na jego ręce.

— Hej, chłopie, to był tylko sen. Jestem tutaj — uśmiechnął się tym swoim 120-watowym uśmiechem. Tym, który Rick miał za każdym razem w swej głowie, gdy o nim myślał.

 _Zabiłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela dla was_ , myślał, ale tak nie było. Shane tu jest. Ten stary Shane, ten prawdziwy, którego kochał jak rodzonego brata. Nie ta skrzywiona wersja, której musiał się pozbyć, by uratować resztę.

— Między nami wszystko gra? — zapytał go Rick. Wiedział, że tak albo przynajmniej na tyle w czasie, kiedy został postrzelony. Jednak chciał to usłyszeć. Musiał wiedzieć, bo choć myślał, że stracił tyle ludzi, w ostatniej godzinie nie stracił tego jednego  
  
Jasne — zgodził się z nim Shane. Uśmiechnął się do niego i wstał. Spojrzał na swoje buty wsuwając ręce do kieszeni. — Lori jest w drodze. Zajechała do szkoły, by zabrać Carla. Powinni być tu w każdej chwili.

I tak jak Shane o tym mówił, Rick usłyszał głos Carla z dolnego korytarza. Jego kroki przyspieszały aż zaczął biec, krzycząc za swoim ojcem. Usłyszał także Lori, która kazała Carlowi zwolnić. To było prawie za wiele dla niego. Chłopak wtargnął w biegu do pomieszczenia dopadając łóżka i rzucając się w ramiona ojca. Rick zmiażdżył go w swych ramionach na tyle, na ile pozwoliły mu jego zanikające mięśnie.

Lori weszła do pokoju w trakcie, kiedy ojciec obejmował syna. Uśmiechała się do niego. Jej brązowe oczy iskrzyły się a on spostrzegł jak pięknie wyglądała — gładka skóra, świetliste włosy, szczupła sylwetka. Zawsze miała świetną figurę, oczywiście, ale w czasie tych miesięcy snu, zaczynała wyglądać na wychudzoną. Wszyscy tak wyglądali. Tak miło było zobaczyć ją ponownie  _zdrową_.

Rick był tak zajęty trzymaniem w objęciach swego syna i słuchaniem nieprzerwanego potoku słów chłopca o tym, co robił przez te miesiące, że prawie nie zauważyłby tego spojrzenia, które wymienili między sobą Shane i Lori. Pamiętał ten wzrok. Widział go, kiedy siedzieli przy ognisku z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi — imiona, jak oni się _nazywali_? — i znów, raz za razem, przez te tygodnie nim wszystko rozwiązało się. To to samo spojrzenie i nie było wątpliwości w umyśle Ricka, że znaczy ono to samo, co i wtedy.

Czekał na wściekłość, aby go wypełniła tak jak wtedy w ich obozie, ale spojrzał na Shane’a i przypomniał sobie co czuł, kiedy patrzył jak umiera. Popatrzył na Lori i w umyśle pojawił mu się obraz córki farmera wychodzącej z więzienia z niemowlęciem na ręku i bez Lori. Wreszcie spojrzał na Carla, na tego, który strzelił tym ludziom w głowę, i nie mógł odnaleźć choćby grama złości na żadnego z nich. Odnaleźli się. Kochają się. Nic się nie liczy, ponieważ ma swą rodzinę z powrotem. Jeśli zechcą być razem, pozwoli im na to.

W pewnym momencie, w umyśle Ricka, przewinęły się niebieskie oczy. Poza tym stracił już wiele, nawet mając z powrotem Shane’a i Lori. Nie utraci ich ponownie. Nie jak wcześniej. Więc przytulił swego syna, uśmiechnął się do swej żony i swego najlepszego przyjaciela i powiedział sobie, że to mu wystarczy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały [TheKirax](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKirax) i [Tiofrean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean) :) Dziękuję!

W końcu zabrali Ricka do domu. Lori przywiozła mu rzeczy na zmianę i pomogła mu uwolnić się od szpitalnego fartucha. Musiała poruszać kilkakrotnie jego kończynami, aby ponownie nauczył się tak prostej czynności jak ruch. Ubrania już na niego nie pasowały — Rick stracił dużo na wadze i to nie od codziennej walki ze Szwendaczami. To były jego ciuchy, z całą pewnością. Pachniały drewnem cedrowym i przechowalnią, a Lori raz za razem przepraszała, że nie wyprała jego ubrań nim wrócił do domu. Rick jednak zrozumiał, co naprawdę miała na myśli — nie tylko czuła się winna, że jego ubrania pachniały szafą, ale także, że w ogóle pachniały inaczej.

Shane zatrzymał się tylko na kilka minut i wyszedł rzucając ostatnie, ciężkie spojrzenie Lori, którego Rick prawie nie zauważył. Przechadzał się po domu, przesuwając palcami po nowych i starych rzeczach. Spojrzał na ostatnie świadectwo szkolne Carla, które Lori powiesiła na lodówce. Sprawdził półkę z płytami DVD, czy nie kupili nowych filmów. Zerknął zza okna pokoju gościnnego na wyschnięte ptasie gniazdo w krzewie azalii, zastanawiając się czy małe drozdy, które zadomowiły się tu kilka dni przed jego wypadkiem, przeżyły lato. Pozwolił Carlowi pokazać mu jego nowy kij baseballowy, porozmawiał z sąsiadami o domu z sąsiedztwa, który wystawiono na sprzedaż. Sprawdził samochód Lori upewniając się czy zmieniła olej na czas.

Nie wspomniał o fakcie, że kawa w barku zmieniła swoją markę. Nie skomentował dodatkowego profilu, który wyskoczył mu na koncie w Netflixie. Dał trochę prywatności Lori na włożenie kilka jego ubrań z powrotem do szafy i nic nie powiedział, kiedy zakradła się chwilę później do sypialni razem z koszem na brudy, który trafił do ich domowej pralni. Udał wręcz, że nie widzi tego, co robiła. Podszedł do ceramicznej misy stojącej obok drzwi i wziął stamtąd swoją odznakę. Zacisnął na niej palce i trzymał ją przez kilka sekund w mocnym uścisku nim wsunął do kieszeni.

Później, po odprowadzeniu Carla do łóżka, Rick powoli przebrał się w piżamę i usiadł na jego i Lori łóżku. Przesuwał dłońmi po kołdrze i starał się nie myśleć o krótkowłosej kobiecie z małą dziewczynką, które zawsze robiły wszystko w swej mocy, aby utrzymać koce wszystkich w czystości, mimo że była to przegrana walka. Nie myślał o gryzących, żółtych prześcieradłach, które Koreański dzieciak przywiózł pewnego razu z wypadu uśmiechając się jakby zdobył egipską bawełnę. Nie myślał o nocach, które spędził na warcie w pożyczonym poncho, by go ogrzało. To łóżko to luksus, dekadencja, więcej niż potrzebuje człowiek i Rick przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy będzie w stanie w nim spać, czy nie będzie to dla niego zbyt dużo. Zbyt wygodnie.

Gdzieś w głębi siebie wiedział, że spędził ostatnie cztery miesiące w szpitalnym łóżku, które było tak wygodne jak wszystko tutaj zawsze było — z czystymi prześcieradłami i kocami oraz poduszką, która nie śmierdziała kurzem i nieświeżym potem. Wiedział, gdzieś w głębi duszy, że więzienie nie było prawdziwie; że nie ma tam nikogo, kto strzelałby do trupów, gdy on siedział w tym klimatyzowanym domu na tym królewskim łóżku, czekając aż jego wcale–nie–martwa żona dołączy do niego. Ale nawet jeśli wiedział to, coś w środku nie dopuszczało tych myśli do niego. Westchnął mając nadzieję, że nie zajmie mu wiele czasu przywyknięcie do rzeczywistości, do tego, aby przestać czuć winę z powodu posiadania rzeczy, o których posiadaniu marzył, aby podarować je ludziom z jego snu.

Lori w łazience czyściła zęby niemożliwie długo a Rick starał się sprowadzić swe myśli w teraźniejszość, próbując zdecydować czy ma wymusić ich przyznanie się czy po prostu czekać aż sami mu powiedzą. Wcześniej próbował czekać na taką rozmowę, lecz sam zobaczył do czego to doprowadziło. Ale może ta pierwsza noc nie jest odpowiednim czasem do wspominania o czymkolwiek? Więc Rick wsunął nogi pod kołdrę i opadł na poduszki, które nie pachniały aż tak bardzo wodą kolońską Shane’a, czekając aż Lori dołączy do niego w łóżku.

Lori wróciła mając na sobie jedwabną koszulę nocną, którą z pewnością wybrała po dłuższym zastanowieniu — seksowniejszą niż te, które ubierała do łóżka przed tym jak trafił do szpitala, ale niezbyt przesadzoną jak na kobiecą bieliznę. Piękną, ale skromną. Wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę po swojej stronie łóżka i nim obróciła się, by spojrzeć na Ricka, wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Dobrze mieć cię tu z powrotem — wymamrotała i posłała mu uśmiech, który prawie sięgnął jej oczu.

Rick przechylił się bardziej w jej stronę i spojrzał jej w twarz. Nie był tak blisko niej fizycznie od miesięcy, nawet przed jej śmiercią, ponieważ nie mógł znieść jej spojrzenia, które mówiło:  _zabiłeś mężczyznę, którego kochałam i nie mogę nawet cię za to nienawidzić_. Sprawiało ono, że jego klatka zaciskała się z żalem, winą i wstydem.

Mężczyzna z kuszą nigdy nie spojrzał na niego w taki sposób. Nigdy go nie winił, zawsze mu ufał. Rick z bólem w żołądku tęsknił za tym zaufaniem i nie wiedział co z nim zrobić. _Blue_ , nazwał go Rick, myśląc o jego oczach w słońcu, o blaknącym kolorze kiedyś czarnego tatuażu na jego plecach.

Oczy Lori były ciemne, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami prawie tego samego koloru jak jej tęczówki. Rick, kiedy w nie patrzył, odnalazł trochę otuchy. Wyciągnął do niej ręce, przesuwając palcami po policzku i uśmiechnął się.

— Dobrze jest być w domu.

Lori zagryzła dolną wargę.

— Mówili, że prawdopodobnie już się nie obudzisz. Że jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś to może nigdy się nie stać, wiesz? My… Ja próbowałam znaleźć sposób jak powiedzieć o tym Carlowi, że ty… — umilkła zamykając oczy.

— Hej — powiedział dotykając palcami lekko jej policzek, aby otworzyła oczy. — Nie musisz czuć się źle z tego powodu.

Westchnęła i zwróciła twarz bardziej w kierunku jego ręki.

— Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia, Rick. Tyle do powiedzenia.

Przypomniał sobie o dziecku, o zapachu jego niemowlęcej skóry na długo nim zapach apokalipsy przedostał się do jego nozdrzy. Przypomniał sobie jak leżał na więziennej pryczy razem z nią, dając jej nieumyte maliny a ona zanosiła się dziecięcym śmiechem. Przypomniał sobie o tym, jak uczył się być ponownie tatą. Nie miał pewności i musiał przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że nigdy nie będzie wiedział, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Ona była jego. Jego rodzina, jego córeczka, jego Zawadiaka.

— Później — odpowiedział i zbliżył się do Lori.

Jego ciało było jeszcze słabe, więc Lori wylądowała na górze. Jej uda zacisnęły się mocno na jego biodrach i kiedy ponownie zamknęła mocno oczy, przesuwając dłonią po jego piersi i brzuchu, poruszając palcami jakby w poszukiwaniu czegoś czego tam nie było, Rick przypomniał sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia, już nie. Kocha ją, ale to uczucie nie pochłania go już tak, jak było to w chwili ich ślubu, nawet nie wtedy, kiedy odnalazł ją w obozie po wyjeździe z Atlanty. Jest inaczej. Zmieniło się.

Jest piękna i kocha ją i nie straci jej ponownie. Nie może. Nawet jeśli jego uczucie miłości względem niej nie jest tym, co powinien czuć mężczyzna względem swej żony. Nawet jeśli nie są dla siebie dobrzy i nie byli ze sobą od lat. Nawet jeśli ona kocha się w innym, a Rick widzi jak jej oczy płoną, kiedy je otwiera i patrzy na tego mężczyznę. Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ Lori jest jego rodziną i dziś bardziej chodzi o córkę, którą stracił, niż o samą Lori.

Kochanie się z Lori przychodzi mu łatwo, zbyt łatwo. Jej ciało akceptuje go bez oporu, jej skóra jest gładka pod jego dłońmi, a rytm, który narzucili jest tym znanym już, który przypomniał sobie bez żadnych prób. Ale zamiast czuć się komfortowo, jakby to był normalny seks na powitanie w domu, czuł, że oznacza on zakończenie czegoś z nią. Pieprzą się, ponieważ Rick chce, aby jego córka stała się rzeczywistością a nie dlatego, że jest tu jakakolwiek potrzeba. Gorąco, które zgromadziło się w jego brzuchu, kiedy go ujeżdżała, nie dotarło do jego serca i to było dobre. Nie dosięgało go już to od lat.

Rick nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że fizycznie było to bardzo przyjemne. A jego ciało przepadło szybciej niż myślał doprowadzając ich oboje do finału. Pamiętał jednak, że to ją najpierw musiał wysłać na szczyt, ponieważ Rick był dżentelmenem, a to właśnie robili dżentelmeni.

Później, leżąc jedno obok drugiego, spoglądali na siebie. Twarz Lori była blada — emocje i myśli przelatywały przez nią jak akwarele a Rick potrafił odczytać każdą z nich, ponieważ dostrzeganie prawdy w ludzkich twarzach stało się jego strategią przetrwania i nie mógł pozbyć się jej teraz, nawet jeśli powtarzał sobie, że nic z tego nie było prawdziwe.

— Minęło trochę czasu — powiedziała po kilku sekundach. Wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na środku jego klatki przebiegając po niej palcami.

— Tak — odpowiedział Rick. — Po prostu pomyślałem… że to w porządku. Dziś.

— Rick — wyszeptała unikając jego oczu. — Muszę ci powiedzieć—

— Ja wiem — odpowiedział przerywając jej to, co chciała powiedzieć. Wyciągnął się na łóżku i pocałował ją w czoło. — Wiem.

Zamknęła oczy.

— Powiedzieli, że się nie obudzisz — powtórzyła. — Nawet wcześniej, zanim cię postrzelono… Boże, Rick, to trwało tak długo.

— Tak. Wiem też, że nie zaczęło się to tuż po tym — westchnął.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — wyszeptała w końcu spoglądając na niego wielkimi oczami.

Próbował pomyśleć o odpowiedzi, która nie zawierałaby w sobie snów ze śpiączki o śmierci, pladze i gorącu jezdni w Georgii, która grzała jego twarz, kiedy Shane stał przed nim z opuszczoną głową i czujnym spojrzeniem. Słuchał w bojowym nastawieniu o tym, czego czepiał się Rick — o władzę i własność i jak to rozwiążą, kiedy związany nastolatek siedział w bagażniku samochodu kilka metrów dalej. To także nie była dobra odpowiedź, więc ponownie westchnął i dotknął jej policzka.

— Znam Cię, Lori. I znam jego.

— Przepraszam — odpowiedziała. Jej głos drżał, kiedy mówiła, a oczy wypełniły się wstydem, który prawie przekonał Ricka.

— Hej — szepnął i przysunął się do niewinnego pocałunku. — Wszystko jest w porządku. Jakoś to załatwimy. Nie musisz czuć się winna.

Patrzyła na niego z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy. Objęła poduszkę ramionami i starała się uśmiechnąć.

— Porozmawiamy o tym rano.

— Tak — odpowiedział Rick i uśmiechnął się także. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję.

Lori wyglądała słodko kiedy spała, a pokój pachniał wanilią, lawendą i wodą kolońską Shane’a. Rick naprawdę cieszył się, że jest w domu, ale chciał usnąć czując inny zapach — wiciokrzewu, sosny i starego, skórzanego materiału.

 

* * *

 

Rick powiedział wszystkim, że idzie sprawdzić granice, by upewnić się, że żaden Szwendacz nie kręci się w lesie niedaleko i zniknął w cieniu. Odnalazł zwalone drzewo i usiadł na nim ciężko chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach. Nie płakał, nie pozwolił sobie na to. Shane nie żył od trzech dni a Rick nadal go nie opłakał, nie od momentu, kiedy zostawił tą cholerną polanę za sobą, a jego brzuch napinał się starając powstrzymać wszystko w sobie.

Twarz Shane’a pływała pod jego powiekami, a każdy jego obraz pochodził z czasów, gdy wszystko było dobrze. Z czasów, kiedy byli dziećmi i ukradli mamie Ricka dwadzieścia dolców z torebki i kupili sobie za to na wyprzedaży słodką kukurydzę. Wtedy Shane wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu, kiedy napychali sobie usta słodyczami w drodze do domu, aby ukryć dowody. Przypomniał go sobie, kiedy tańczyli wolny taniec razem na balu. Cała sytuacja była komiczna i idiotyczna, tylko po to, aby usłyszeć śmiech Lori i dziewczyny, z którą Shane się wtedy umawiał. Czasy w samochodzie na patrolu, kiedy Shane zamieniał się w wielebnego i wygłaszał mu przesadne kazania, aby wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy po ciężkim dniu. Zawsze uśmiechnięty, zawsze śmiejący się, zawsze taki shane’owy. A teraz on nie żyje z winy Ricka, ponieważ nie pozwolił mu mieć Lori i miał tego dość.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk łamanej gałęzi i kiedy obrócił się dojrzał Blue stojącego za nim z kuszą na plecach. Ten mężczyzna mógł przechodzić przez sterty liści wydając zaledwie szelest. Jego nogi przesuwały się po ziemi, jakby ona sama była jego przedłużeniem, jakby dopasowała się do niego i cicho go zaakceptowała. Rick widział to, widział jak skrada się nisko przy ziemi, jak chodzi po żwirze nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Wiedział też, że żadna gałązka nie mogłaby się złamać przez niego, dopóki sam tego nie chciał.

Rick nie wiedział czy prosić go, aby odszedł czy błagać o to, aby został, więc tylko odwrócił się wpatrując się w ciemny las i starając się zachować wesołe wspomnienia o Shanie, bez tego szklanego spojrzenia, kiedy życie ulatywało z jego oczu. Wtedy też Blue znalazł się tuż za nim, siadając na pniu i trzymając w palcach niezapalonego papierosa.

Rick wziął go z jego dłoni i przesunął po nim palcami. Nie palił, ale zaoferowany mu papieros sprawił, że mimo wszystko poczuł się lepiej. Blue palił jak smok, ale racjonował sobie papierosy jakby były z platyny i zawsze nosił przy sobie chociaż jeden. Nie wypalał go dopóki nie znalazł kolejnej paczki na wypadzie. Lecz kiedy palił wydłużał tą chwilę, wypuszczając powietrze w niebo, przechylając głowę do tyłu pozwalając słońcu ogrzewać szyję. Rick z fascynacją chłonął ten obraz, prostej przyjemności mężczyzny, kiedy robił coś tylko dla siebie, nie dla wszystkich wokół niego.

Blue zaoferował zapalniczkę, a Rick wsunął papierosa do ust pozwalając mu go odpalić. Zakaszlał przy zaciągnięciu, oczywiście, że tak, a Blue uśmiechnął się znacząco nim sam sięgnął po papierosa i mocno się na nim zaciągnął. Po tym oddał go Rickowi, który spróbował raz jeszcze z lepszym powodzeniem.

Siedzieli tam przez długi czas a świerszcze i drzewne żaby śpiewały nad nimi. Podawali sobie papierosa aż do momentu, w którym nie zaczął palić ich w palce. Blue w końcu wziął go ostrożnie i zakończył jego żywot na wilgotnym mchu. Wyrzucił go nie spoglądając gdzie, dopiero wtedy, gdy był absolutnie pewien, że proch jest zimny i mokry.

— Przechowywałem tego jednego dla brata — powiedział po chwili. Rick odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, ale kusznik nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia. — Zdecydowałem, że ty bardziej go potrzebujesz niż on w tej chwili.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział Rick. Wyciągnął dłoń zatrzymując ją na dłuższą chwilę w powietrzu nim zdecydował gdzie ją położyć. Dotknął jego ramienia.

— Dziękuję — powtórzył wypowiadając imię mężczyzny — jego prawdziwe imię — po tym.

— Odprowadzę cię — powiedział mu Blue. Przesunął wzrok na Ricka, ale nie spotkał się z nim spojrzeniem. — Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Ufam ci. Nikomu nie ufam poza tobą.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy Rick się obudził w sypialni było zimno i przez kilka sekund trwał w dezorientacji. Prawie mógł poczuć dym w swoich płucach. Prawie mógł poczuć ciepło ciała Blue obok niego. Blue zawsze był przy nim, tak blisko, że kiedy się poruszał, Rick mógł poczuć ruch powietrza tam, gdzie jeszcze wcześniej się znajdował. Byli zgrani. Łączyła ich telepatia, taka lepsza, prawdziwsza i bardziej realna. Myślał, że on i Shane będą tacy, ale byli tylko drużyną. Rozumieli się, znali swoje przyzwyczajenia i sposób myślenia, dogadywali, co zwykle okazywało się prawdą. Ale z Blue było inaczej. Bez zakłóceń, bez żadnego zgadywania — jak jeden mężczyzna w dwóch ciałach a nie dwóch mężczyzn pracujących jak jeden.

To miało sens, myślał Rick wpatrując się w sufit. Mimo wszystko Blue to Rick. Jest wyobrażeniem, które wymyślił jego mózg w czasie jego snu. Oczywiście, że będzie perfekcyjny. Oczywiście, że będzie tym partnerem, którego Rick tak bardzo potrzebował w swoim życiu. Oczywiście, że ufał Rickowi, wspierał go, wierzył w niego, ponieważ nie był prawdziwy. Nic takiego jak Blue nie jest nigdy prawdziwe.

Jednak prawdziwy czy nie, brzuch Ricka bolał z powodu jego utraty. Przewrócił się na drugi bok z daleka od Lori i spróbował wrócić do swego snu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały [TheKirax](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKirax) i [Tiofrean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean) :) Dziękuję!

Następnego dnia Rick odprowadził Carla do szkoły, przytulając go mocno do siebie nim wysiadł z samochodu. Kiedy wrócił do domu, Lori siedziała w kuchni przy małym stole obok okna, a zapomniany kubek z kawą stał przed nią. Podniosła oczy, gdy Rick wszedł do kuchni, ale jej spojrzenie nie spotkało się z jego, więc Rick stwierdził, że teraz równie dobrze mogą porozmawiać. Nie ma sensu czekać, wydłużać tego czasu i dodawać jej zmartwień, że nic nie będzie już dobrze.

— Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz — usiadł naprzeciwko niej. — Nie jestem wściekły, Lori, naprawdę. Ale muszę wiedzieć coś i chcę, żebyś powiedziała mi całą prawdę.

— W porządku — Lori westchnęła i zacisnęła dłonie na zimnym kubku.

— Kochasz go? — zapytał ją, ponieważ była to jedyna rzecz, której nie był pewien do końca. Wiedział, że Shane kocha Lori, wiedział kiedy zaczął się ich związek i to, co czuł Shane do Carla. To był tylko jedyny brakujący element układanki.

— Nie — odpowiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby gwałtownie kręcąc głową i wpatrując się w stół. Kiedy wypowiedziała to słowo wyprostowała ramiona, jakby walczyła sama ze sobą.

— Lori — powiedział jej imię, ale nie spojrzała na niego, więc spróbował raz jeszcze. — Lori, spójrz na mnie.

— Nie kocham go — odpowiedziała znów, tym razem wpatrując się w niego, ale bardziej w jego czoło niż w oczy. — Jestem twoją żoną. On jest twoim partnerem. Wrócimy do swych ról i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Rick przesunął dłoń przez stół próbując ją dotknąć, ale przysunęła do siebie bliżej kubek, jakby był tarczą przeciwko całemu światu. Westchnął.

— Mówiłem ci, że nie będę zły. Powiedziałem też, że jakoś to rozwiążemy. I tak będzie, Lori. Tak właśnie zrobimy. Ale muszę usłyszeć całą prawdę od ciebie.

— Dlaczego, Rick? — zapytała i teraz odwzajemniła spojrzenie z blaskiem gniewu w jej ciemno—brązowych oczach. — Dlaczego chcesz, żebym to powiedziała? Dlaczego nie możesz… przyjąć tylko moich przeprosin i po prostu zapomnieć o tym?

— Ponieważ jeśli go kochasz to to robi różnicę — powiedział jej. — Jeżeli tylko się pieprzycie to jedna rzecz. Poprosiłbym cię, abyście to zakończyli i wszystko powróciłoby do normy. Ale jeśli go kochasz—

— Wtedy się ze mną rozwiedziesz? — prychnęła zaciskając palce na kubku tak mocno, że aż zbielały.

— Jeśli tylko tego będziesz chciała a wiem, że nie. Z powodu Carla.

Ponownie zacisnęła szczękę i spojrzała przez okno. Z jej ust wydostał się głośny szloch, ale z jej oczu nie popłynęła żadna łza.

— To nie fair, że mnie o to pytasz, Rick. Myślałam, że umarłeś. Byłeś prawie martwy. Naprawdę. A Shane… — zamilkła przełykając ślinę. — Był dla nas dobry. Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś, a on tu był.

Rick pokiwał głową i ponownie wyciągnął rękę, uwalniając jej palce od kubka i zaciskając je w swojej dłoni. 

— Wiem, że od dłuższego czasu nie było zbyt dobrze między nami. Ty też o tym wiesz. Nie sądzę…  żebyśmy się jeszcze darzyli miłością… czy mam rację?

Lori powoli odwróciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Nie odpowiedziała, po prostu wpatrywała się w niego z podejrzeniem w oczach, jakby sądziła, że to jakaś pułapka.

— Nie chcę cię stracić — dodał po kilku minutach. — Ale jeśli kochasz Shane’a i on kocha ciebie, nie chcę w to wkraczać. Chcę, abyście oboje byli  _ szczęśliwi _ .

Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła mówić bardzo powoli i ostrożnie.

— Rick, nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła, jeśli byłbyś przytomny. Przysięgam, że nigdy.

— Wiem — odpowiedział i nie chciał słuchać dalszego wywodu na ten temat. — Kochasz go?

— Tak — wyszeptała. Zagryzła wargi i ponownie otworzyła oczy. — Ale co z Carlem? On potrzebuje obojga rodziców, Rick. Mnie i ciebie. Obojga rodziców  _ razem _ , nie przerzucających go między sobą w trakcie weekendów. Więc nieważne jest to, co czuję do S-Shane’a. Zostaję z tobą.

— W porządku — odpowiedział. — Jakoś to będzie.

Przez kilka sekund siedzieli w ciszy. Rick chciał popchnąć dalej konwersację, żeby powiedzieć jej, że to, jak się z nią nie pożegnał przed jej śmiercią, zmieniło jego nastawienie, zdystansowało go. Chciał jej przekazać jak widywał ją miesiącami w swoich wizjach — stojącą tam jako stałe przypomnienie jak bardzo wszystko spieprzył. A teraz to, gdy widział ją żywą przypominało mu o tym, że może teraz wszystko naprawić.

— Muszę się zbierać — powiedziała po chwili przerywając jego myśli. — Mam umówioną wizytę u dentysty i pomyślałam, że zatrzymam się przy sklepie i kupię ci kilka rzeczy.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się do niego, jak cudowne słońce w Georgii, lecz on nie zaufał temu uśmiechowi. Pomyślał jednak, że na teraz mu wystarczy.

— Dasz sobie radę?

— Tak — odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Nic mi nie będzie.

Po tym jak Lori wyszła, Rick przeniósł się do pokoju gościnnego. Nadal stał tu jego szezlong, który, mimo upływu czasu, idealnie dopasował się do niego: te wgłębienia, gdzie leżały jego ramiona; materiał, który stracił na miękkości w miejscach, w których zaciskał palce, kiedy sceny w filmach były zbyt intensywne; utrzymujący się zapach jego wody kolońskiej na poduszkach. Znajomy i przyjemny — był jedyną rzeczą w tym domu, która była nadal  _ jego _ , lecz Rick znienawidził go.

Nawet jeśli leżanka z całą pewnością, była wygodna, wydawała mu się nieodpowiednia. Zbyt poduszkowa, zbyt dobrze przylegająca do jego pleców. Rick zorientował się, że tęskni do zardzewiałego, metalowego, składanego krzesła, które miał w więzieniu. To samo, nad którym on i Blue spędzili kiedyś cały dzień, aby je zmienić w bujany fotel zanim się poddali. Z oczywistego faktu, gdyż zalali się w trzy dupy ciepłym piwem i zgrywali się niż zajmowali prawdziwą pracą.

Blue nie uśmiechał się często, ale kiedy to robił niemożliwym było to przeoczyć. Nie był to ten imponujący uśmiech, który tak często gościł na twarzy Shane’a, ponieważ Blue nie był jak on. Uśmiech Blue był subtelny, ale prawdziwy. Kąciki jego ust podnosiły się tylko wtedy, kiedy nie potrafił ich powstrzymać i to nie z jakiegokolwiek powodu lub z oczekiwań innych. Nie, Blue uśmiechał się tylko do tych, którzy na ten uśmiech  _ zasłużyli _ . Rick lubił to w nim — to jak nic w nim nie było tylko na pokaz. A zwłaszcza te kilka godnych zapamiętania okazji, kiedy sprawiał, że Blue odchylał głowę do tyłu i wręcz wybuchał śmiechem. Rick wiedział wtedy, że był dla niego po prostu cholernie zabawny i nic między nimi nie było kłamstwem.

Nagle przerwał rozmyślania i wstał z leżanki, po czym udał się do kuchni. Wybrał jedno z drewnianych krzeseł ze stołu i zdjął z niego poduszkę. Wraz z nim wrócił do pokoju i usiadł naprzeciwko telewizora. Było mniej wygodne, ale relaksujące. Znalazł pilot na stole i włączył jakiś lokalny kanał z polowaniem i zagubił się w lasach Georgii.

 

* * *

 

Nikt tej nocy z pewnością nie naje się do syta, ale znaleźli w domu wystarczająco wiele puszkowanych warzyw, aby przysmażyć je na ognisku. Był to długi dzień, który dłużył się jeszcze bardziej przez wysokie temperatury — wyższe niż zwykle jak na wczesną wiosnę w Georgii. W okolicy wieczoru wszyscy byli już wyczerpani, zirytowani i przepoceni, ale odnaleźli dom i płytką rzekę płynącą przez podwórze. Wszyscy poczuli się lepiej po tym, jak każdy z nich wykorzystał swoją kolejkę do pomoczenia się w zimnej wodzie.

Usiedli na werandzie z miskami warzyw i jedli w ciemności, ponieważ nawet jeśli słońce już zabrało ze sobą najgorszy upał, nadal był zbyt gorąco w domu z palącym się paleniskiem. Lori usiadła na jednym końcu ganku a Rick na drugim wraz z siedmioma osobami i miesiącami ciszy pośród nich. Opierając się o drzewo i z dala od werandy siedział Blue jedząc swoje warzywa palcami. Dostrzegł jak Rick patrzy na niego i dał mu znak lekkim kiwnięciem głowy.

— Więc o czym nie rozmawialiśmy? — zapytała z uśmiechem Córka o jasnych włosach oglądając się na wszystkich swoimi wielkimi oczami. — Jest zbyt cicho. Powinniśmy rozmawiać — nikt nie odpowiedział, więc szturchnęła łokciem dużego mężczyznę o ciemnej skórze obok niej. — Jaki jest twój ulubiony zespół?

— Serio? — zapytał mężczyzna unosząc brwi. — O tym będziemy gadać?

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami, unosząc je i pozwalając im wdzięcznie wrócić na miejsce. Rick zerknął na Carla i dostrzegł jak chłopiec bardzo uważnie przesuwa swoje warzywa dookoła miski a koniuszki jego uszu czerwienią się.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział mężczyzna — ale sądzę, że Blink 182.

Obie dziewczyny farmera i koreański dzieciak roześmiali się na to. Nawet Lori uśmiechnęła się, nabierając ostatnie warzywa. Żuła je powoli, jakby było jej przykro, że już ich nie ma.

— Co? — zapytał udając oburzenie. — Macie lepszy wybór?

Wtedy zaczął mówić Carl, przesuwając kapelusz na tył głowy i uśmiechając się. 

— Lubię Rascal Flatts — rozejrzał się dookoła na zgodę, po czym dodał — to też ulubiony zespół mojego taty.

Blue rzucił szybkie, rozbawione spojrzenie na Ricka i uniósł brew.  _ Rascal Flatts? _

Rick wzruszył ramionami i odchylił głowę do tyłu, kiedy patrzył na uniesione brwi Blue.  _ Masz coś do powiedzenia na ten temat? _

Blue przewrócił oczami i wrócił do swoich warzyw a Rickowi wydało się, że kącik jego ust podniósł się w górę, w stronę niewyraźnych, letnich gwiazd.

— A co z tobą? — zapytał Rick ponownie kiwając głową na Blue. — Skoro jesteś taki super…

Blue rozejrzał się po całej grupie, wszyscy wyglądali na przejętych tym pytaniem. Po sekundzie oparł z powrotem głowę o drzewo.

— Jestem porządnym, starym facetem — powiedział lokując spojrzenie na Ricku. — I zgaduję, że jestem jedynym, od którego można wymagać nie innej odpowiedzi niż Charlie Daniels, czyż nie?

— To prawda? — zapytał go Rick.

Blue posłał mu uśmieszek, ale nie odpowiedział. Przez całe swoje ciało aż do samych kostek Rick poczuł wyzwanie.  _ Nie chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? _ Chciałby. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale zdecydowanie pragnąłby poznać odpowiedź.

Rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, kiedy reszta osób opowiadała o swoich ulubionych zespołach, ale Rick nie potrafił się już na tym skupić. Próbował wyobrazić sobie Blue jadącego pickupem,  z muzyką grającą głośno zza otwartych okien i śpiewającego razem z nią — z jedną ręką na kierownicy a drugą opartą o ramę szyby z łokciem wystawionym na słońce. Co by śpiewał? Rick przejrzał kilka scenariuszy w swojej głowie, ale żaden z nich nie był  _ dobry _ .

Ktoś wspomniał Beyoncé a córki farmera i krótkowłosa kobieta pociągnęły ze sobą Carla i zaczęły uczyć go tańca z „Single Ladies”. Rick był tak roztargniony chichotem i czerwoną twarzą Carla, iż prawie nie zauważył jak Blue wstał i podszedł do Lori. Na chwilę zatrzymał się przy niej, a później przerzucił połowę warzyw ze swojej miski do jej pustej. Lori spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością a on tylko kiwnął na to i skierował się z powrotem w stronę lasu.

Rick już stał nim zorientował się, że chciał gdzieś pójść. Wziął ze sobą jego kuszę, którą Blue oparł o drzewo i podążył za kusznikiem w głąb lasu. Nie odszedł daleko zanim go odnalazł. Stał obok drzewa i patrzył jak Rick do niego dołącza.

— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał go Rick. Wyciągnął kuszę w jego kierunku, którą Blue odebrał z jego rąk. — Nie jest bezpiecznie dla ciebie, abyś chodził w ciemnościach bez broni.

— Nie szedłem daleko — odpowiedział mu. — Po prostu nie chciałem zostać wciągnięty w tańce. — Spuścił kuszę i oparł ją o nogę.

— Widziałem co zrobiłeś — powiedział mu Rick zniżając głos. — Dla Lori.

Blue wzruszył ramionami i patrząc w ziemię skrzyżował ręce. 

— Później złapię sobie wiewiórkę.

— Jednak nie musiałeś tego robić — powiedział mu przeczesując swoje włosy dłonią. — To ja powinien był jej oddać swoje. Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem.

Blue, nadal zapatrzony w ziemię, mocniej ścisnął swoje ramiona na piersiach. 

— Masz wiele na głowie. Poza tym, nawet nie jestem głodny. To nic wielkiego.

Rick westchnął a powietrze w jego piersiach, gdy wypuścił je ze swojego ciała, stało się cięższe niż powinno być.

— Nie mogę, chociaż się staram. Powtarzam sobie, że mogę to zrobić. A wtedy patrzę na nią i wszystko, co widzę to… 

Przerwał, próbując odnaleźć słowa, które mogłyby określić co czuje, kiedy patrzy na Lori. Proste rzeczy, oczywiste sprawy. Shane’a. Zdradę. Porażkę. Swoją własną, małostkową, milczącą zemstę. To, jak na niego patrzy, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim i tak niczego więcej. Ale także więcej niuansów pod powierzchnią: zawód w jej oczach; to, jak nigdy nie porozumiewali się ze sobą jak kochankowie powinni i to, jak nie ma jej nic do powiedzenia oprócz rzeczy, które mogłyby ją zranić. To, jak czasami nienawidzi jej w głębi swojego serca; to, jak na widok jej rosnącego brzucha chce mu się krzyczeć w cichych lasach. Głęboki strach, że dziecko będzie miało oczy Shane’a, uśmiech Shane’a i gdy za każdym razem będzie patrzył na to niemowlę, będzie przypominało mu co zrobił im wszystkim a on sam będzie musiał z tym żyć — z wiedzą, że przez  _ niego _ to dziecko nigdy nie pozna swojego ojca.

Ale jest w nim także inny strach: że dziecko będzie miało niebieskie oczy i że nic nie zostanie po Shanie na tym świecie, oprócz jego krwi na rękach Ricka.

— Mój brat wygląda dokładnie jak mój ojciec — powiedział Blue, łagodnie jak mech po deszczu. — Rozdzierający obraz. Trochę mi zajęło nie dostrzeganie w nim tego łajdaka. Ostatecznie ty także sobie z tym poradzisz.

Rick spojrzał w głąb lasu za ramieniem Blue. 

— Nie wiem jak.

— Nikt z nas nie wie — powiedział mu — ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafisz.

Rick kiwnął powoli głową. Położył dłonie na biodrach i jeszcze raz przytaknął, ale już z przekonaniem. 

— W porządku.

Blue podniósł swoją kuszę i przerzucił sobie na ramię, jakby nic nie ważyła. Zaczął iść w stronę domu, po czym zatrzymał się obok Ricka i poklepał go po ramieniu. Drugi mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i ich spojrzenia na moment spotkały się, nim Blue wciągnął lekko powietrze i odszedł.


End file.
